Total Drama Oneshots
by Starpoweractivate62
Summary: Crack/Cannon. Each chapter is a one-shot for a pairing you, the fans, recomend. I honestly suck at summaries. Chapter 2 Heather x Alejandro
1. Chapter 1

A/N:This is my fist Total Drama fic so, please be nice. This first chapter is a fanfavorite but, next chapter will be a vote. Note, this takes place during All Stars Enjoy and rember to Read & Review!

Chapter 1 Gwen x Trent

* * *

_'Ugh, where is he?!' _Gwen wondered slightly frustrated. Ducan had missed out on yet another of their dates and frankily, Gwen was sick of it. She stormed into the lounge of Playa des Losers. On the sofa, the same sofa Duncan had first told Gwen he loved her, was Courtney and Duncan ingaging in a rough make-out sesion. Suddenly, Duncan crack a teal eye open, sensing the presence of another being. He quickly threw Courtney off of him.

"Gwen?!"

Tears bubbled up in her black orbs. "How could you?! You know what I should have expected this from you Duncan! But while we're dating!"

"What!?" Courtney exclaimed joining in the conversation. "You said you dumped that goth slut! Ugh I never should have belived you!" Hurricane Courtney stomped out of the room angirly.

"Listen, Gwen—" Duncan attemted to reason with her, but Gwen wasn't having it. "No! Listen to me Duncan, I refuse to play your game anymore! We're over!" She darted out of the room, not wanting to face the drama.

Gwen locked herself in her room and refused to let anyone in...until..

"Gwen." A deep male voice called, knocking on the door. In a split second she imeediantly recognised it. It was Trent. "Please, just leave me alone.." She whimpered. Trent swung the door open, with a sympithtic look on his face.

"I'm sorry, I heard what Duncan did to you. And if you ask me, he's a complete idiot." Trent said. It was no secret that the musician had a passionate hatred towards the punk. "I'd never give you up in a million years."

"Thanks, Trent." Uh-oh, there came those stubborn tears. "Shh.." Trent soothed, rubbing circles on Gwen's back. Her tears, all of the sudden, slowed and fell less frequently. Eventually she quit sobbing and they were left in the scene of them both staring into eachother's eyes.

_"My life is brilliant, my love is pure_

_I saw an angel_

_of that I'm sure_

_she smiled at me on the subway_

_she was with another man_

_but I won't lose no sleep on that,_

_'cause I've got a plan_

_You're beautiful, you're beautiful,_

_it's true_

_I saw your face, in a crowded place_

_and I don't know what to do_

_'cause I'll never _

_yes, you caught my eye,_

_as you walked on by_

_you could see from my face as that I was flying high_

_and I don't think I'll see you again,_

_but the moment we shared will last 'till the end_

_You're beautiful, your beautiful, your beautiful,_

_It's true_

_there must be an angel with a smile on her face_

_when she thought that I should be with you_

_but it's time to face the truth..._

_I'll never be with you..."_

Gwen gasped Trent sang her a truthfully, heart-warming song. "Trent?"

"Yeah?"

Gwen leaned in and kissed his cheeck. Tent smiled lightly and he gently kissed her lips. "I love you." He told her suddenly. Gwen's eyes widened. "I love you, too." Trent laughed and kissed her lips once again.

* * *

A/N: I know it was short and cheesy but that was because I need a starter. Anyways I'd love to hear you feedback. And please make sure to vote on the next pairing you wourld like to see.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Alejandro x Heather

Heather stealthily glided against the wall. Maybe, if no one noticed her, she could get some dirt on Gwen or Leshawana. "Ugh, Heather is, like, a total slut." She faintly overheard Katie exclaim with a dramatic eyeroll. "Oh totally!" Saddie, her 'BFFL' agreed. "I heard that her parents didn't have enough time for her, and, like, her sister was so much better than her. I mean everyone here hates her—ecxept Ale-hunk-dro—"Saddie continued. Katie giggled. "Maybe that's why she's so mean to people." The two girls continued to gossip but, Heather wasn't listening.

Did everyone really hate her? Didn't people indulge their queen bee? She stamped off. She felt like crying, but no tears came out. Suddenly, she bumped into a guy with dark skin and a red button down shirt. Alejandro. Heather's eye's immediantly narrowed. "Hola, senorita." Alejandro said, flashing Heather a toothy smile. "Hi..." Alejandro directly noticed a difference in Heather's behavior. For starters, she wasn't insulting him. Second, she was walking with her head slighly down. Somthing was definently wrong.

"Chica, tell me, what is wrong?"

"Nothing!" She snapped alittle to quickly. Her fist immediantly clentched, her nails diging into her palm. "Do not lie to me." Alejandro told her softly, yet firmly. Heather sighed in defeat. "Do you think I'm to rough on people?" She placed her hands on her hips. "Not quite." "Well, what does that mean?"

"I mean have you actually commited a serious crime?"

"No, bu—"

"Then, you aren't completly a bad person. As am I." Heather felt a lot better knowing that. "Also, I have a brother, who was always stealing the spot light from me.." Now hearing that made her feel 100 times lighter than before but, she also felt a tad bit uneasy knowing he saw her in a moment of weakness. Alejandro brushed one of her raven colored locks out of her eye. "You are beautiful." He leaned in and gently placed a kiss on her lips.

"Ah man!" Katie whinned. "Stupid Heather!" "Now we can never have Alejandro—hey there's Justin! Hi Justin!" The twins scurried after him. He ran while he still could. After the couple finished watching the scene they shifted their gaze into eachothers eyes. His lime green orbs pierced her smooth gray ones. They both leaned in at the excat time. The gap in between their lip's closed. When the two came up for air they grinned.

"So, compañera (girlfriend), what now?" Heather diveously grinned as she pulled Alejandro in for another kiss.

A/N:Remeber to bote on the next pairing!


End file.
